DxD: Another Day
by Antharis Testarossa Pyrous
Summary: El ser abandonado por las chicas al creer que no tendrian una buena vida a su lado, Issei cae en un abismo de vicios pero una pelea que enfrento lo puso al filo de la muerte al no ser por la llegada de Azrael quien logra salvarlo, ahora el conocera el legado de la familia D. Hyodo y la voluntad que guarda dicha letra asi como la herencia de la misma y lo que ocasionara.(con harem)
1. Chapter 1

**HighSchool DxD.**

 **Another Day.**

 **Cap.1: Recuerdos Dolorosos.**

 _Lo único que mi mente logra recordar era ver como todas ellas me abandonaron una por una, porque razón….sencillamente porque no era alguien en el mundo humano y no parecía que les daría un futuro estable según ellas, para colmo empezaron en fijarse en mi rival Vali en quien crei que era mi amigo…._

 _Me hundi tanto que abandonde mis estudios y empece a destrozarme dentro y fuera hundiéndome en el alcoholismo y los vicios terminando tirado en alguna banqueta o en botes de basura para mi fortuna nadie que me conocía me miro en deplorable estado, solo quería morirme y terminar de sufrir a tal grado que ignoraba los gritos de Ddraig quien trataba de hacerme despertar…._

 _Habian pasado varios meses desde que mi infierno y caída empezó pero algo ocurrio en el inframundo donde un grupo rebelde empezó una guerra contra los nobles, no me importaba pero no ser asi cuando empezaron a atacar a gente inocente que no tenían nada que ver, la gente que no tenia clase o status pero que trataban de vivir aunque estuvieran a la sombra de los llamados "Nobles"….._

 _Cuando lo llegue a saber no supe como obtuve fuerzas para levantarme y ponerme en pie aun todo hecho mierda, mientras le pedia a Ddraig que me diera su poder una vez mas, no puedo pedirle perdón porque no lo meresco por el modo en que me comporte de forma tan cobarde debe sentirse decepsionado pero quería al menos morir en batalla….._

 _Cuando llegue a donde se desarrollaba el ataque a mayor escala miraba las casas de las personas destrozadas y cuerpos por doquier pero mas al oir a los niños y niñas llorar al perder a sus seres queridos que eso me hizo enfurecer que empezaba a atacarlos, pero lamentablemente mi cuerpo no estaba en sus mejores condiciones y menos mi corazón que al usar mucho mi poder sentía que mi corazón explotaba pero al menos no me rendia a diferencia del estúpido blanco que había sido derrotado por los enemigos…._

 _La batalla avanzaba y ya no podía mas, sentía mis fuerzas irse asi como mi vida al lanzar mi ultimo ataque devastador sobrecargando mi cuerpo, no podía oir o sentir lo que ocurria alrededor de mi, al ver al jefe de ellos levantarse mal herido pero con energías para irse contra mi para matarme por frustrar sus planes solo cerraba mis ojos para que esto terminara._

 _Cuando en ese momento sentía que algo detuvo ese ataque y solo pude divisar otras alas de dragon antes de caer inconciente…_

 **6 meses después.**

 **Encontramos a nuestro amigo Issei Hyodo despertando en lo que parecía en un cuarto de hospital, totalmente perdido y desorientado mirando a todos lados cuando en ese momento una enfermera al ver que recobro el conocimiento rápidamente salía de la habitación para que entraran sus padres que al verlo despierto se acercaran a verlo y abrazarlo.**

 _-Issei mi niño que bueno que estas a salvo…..que bueno que lograstes despertar…..-_ decia su madre abrazandolo mientras lloraba asi como también su padre lloraba de felicidad al verlo a salvo.

 _-como llegue aquí….en donde estoy…..-_ se preguntaba issei cuando sus padres se miraba entre si para que sea su padre quien salía un momento para llamar a alguien quien entraba a la habitación del hospital, el se sorprende al ver a un chico parecido a el pero con el cabello largo amarrado con cola de cabello de color negro con mechones castaños, issei no sabia que decir al respecto cuando un recuerdo de la niñez venia a su mente donde jugaba con otro niño junto con Irina en ese entonces siendo unidos pero eso solo duro unas semanas cuando una mujer llego para llevárselo alejándolo de la familia Hyodo.

 _-Tu…..no puedo creerlo…eres tu…..Azrael…dime que estoy soñando…..-_ se decía el castaño una y otra vez cuando el se acerca y lo abrazaba cayendo unas lagrimas de sus ojos de color azul.

 _-me alegra mucho haber llegado a tiempo…..no se que hubiera pasado si tu hubieras muerto en ese lugar….-_ decia el chico de nombre Azrael para que Issei vea a sus padres y luego a ese chico….. _-no me digas que…..ustedes ya lo…-_

 _-nosotros ya sabíamos el camino que has recorrido en el inframundo, al inicio dude en detenerte pero sabia que no lo lograría pero me arrepiento al ver como terminastes y todo por culpa del grupo Gremory y de los seres sobrenaturales….Issei recupérate para que hablemos de algo importante y es sobre la herencia familiar y sobre todo de nuestro verdadero apellido….. ….-_ issei no sabia que pensar en ese momento todo le era confuso cuando Arzael puso su mano en su hombro.

 _-No te preocupes hermano….todo será respondido….ahora descansa y recupérate para que podamos hablar y recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido…-_ dejando a Issei descansar este cerraba los ojos queriendo descansar después de mucho tiempo cuando en eso sentía que algo le faltaba, tratando de concentrarse miraba que no podía usar su Sacred Gear o sentir a Ddraig dentro de el causándole terrible preocupación pero luego creía que era por su deplorable estado solo deseando ver a su amigo y camarada.

 _ **Que es lo que tienen que contarle los padres de Issei al muchacho ademas de dar a conocer sobre su apellido con esa misteriosa letra D agregado, y sobre su conocimiento del inframundo pero sobre todo la aparición de ese joven parecido a el provocando mas dudas e interrogantes eso se sabra en el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HighSchool DxD**

 **Another Day**

 **Cap.2: Revelaciones.**

 **Han pasado una semana desde que Issei recupero la conciencia después de haber permanecido 6 meses inconsciente en una especie de estado de coma, al ver a sus padres y también a quien fue su amigo de la infancia junto con Irina de nombre Azrael pero ahora él estaba con sus padres y el chico en su habitación de hospital ya que sus padres le revelarían un secreto de su rama familiar.**

 _-Bueno hijo es momento que conozcas algo de nuestra familia…..para empezar debes saber que nuestros ancestros han tenido contacto con lo sobrenatural y nosotros sabemos del inframundo y de lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos años, eso implica lo que paso con Dios y Lucifer…..el apellido de nuestra familia es D. Hyodo, la letra D tiene muchos significados pero para los sobrenaturales significaba los enemigos de los dioses…-_ decía el padre de Issei mientras se limpiaba los lentes.

 _-Desde el día en que vimos llegar a la princesa del clan Gremory sabíamos que te habías inmiscuido pero más nos causó sorpresa que tuvieras una Sacred Gear, créeme que he deseado que tu no tuvieras nada que ver pero por lo que veo no es así, el destino ha querido que también sigas ese camino…..-_ ahora era la madre de Issei quien tomaba la palabra mientras el muchacho trata de asimilar lo que escuchaba de sus padres, que ellos sabían del inframundo y todo lo que implico pero en eso miraba a su amigo quien le sonreía cuando su padre volvía a tomar la palabra.

 _-Hijo….antes de casarme con tu madre yo había viajado a México y conocí a una mujer con quien tuve una relación íntima, estuvimos juntos por una semana y de ahí desapareció, luego de que me casara y antes de que nacieras ella apareció de nuevo con un bebe…..ese bebe es Azrael…..él es tu medio-hermano Issei…quería decírtelo cuando tuvieras una edad adecuada pero fue en ese momento en que ella volvió para quitármelo usando las influencias de su familia no me permitió pelear por él, ya que sabía que no lo quería y ella me odiaba por no abandonar a tu madre y volver con ella…ocurrieron muchas cosas pero me alegra que el llegara a tiempo a salvarte de morir en manos de ese demonio renegado….-_ decía su padre mientras su semblante se volvía cabizbajo cuando Issei miraba al chico y veía parecido con él, Azrael es un joven de 1.80 de estatura, piel morena clara y sus ojos de un color azul intenso oscuro, parecieran metálicos y profundos con ese cabello negro con esos mechones castaños que combinaban bien con él, el chico estaba nervioso pensando que Issei se enojaría con él y sus padres pero cuando ve que el castaño parecía llorar él se paraba para consolarlo solo para que Issei lo abrazara con fuerza sollozando ya que el añoraba tener un hermano o hermana y saber que siempre lo tuvo a su lado hasta ese día que recordó a esa mujer llevárselo sin que se lo impidieran cuando siente que acarician su cabeza de forma cariño alzaba la mirada para ver la de su hermano.

 _-Tranquilo hermanito…ya estoy de regreso y no estarás solo…..además he venido a ayudarte a que alcances tu potencial para que seas reconocido no solo en el mundo mortal, sino entre los sobrenaturales e inmortales….-_ decía su hermano mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama cerca de su hermano mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

 _-Ahora que los he escuchado no entiendo algo….que representa esa D…-_ preguntaba Issei mirando a sus padres y a su hermano quien solo sonreía para ser el quien tome la palabra.

 _-El Legado de la D, es algo que empezó mucho tiempo atrás desde la creación cuando Dios empezó a crearlo todo y al crear a los seres humanos a su imagen y semejanza, al inicio los humanos ignoraban muchas casas pero un hombre empezó a interesarse en Dios y en sus enseñanzas que empezó a recorrer los templos donde se obtenía la información, pero no le fue fácil ya que los que estaban a cargo guardaban celosamente esa información, pero cuando pudo leerlo el encontró que Dios nos entregó uno de los tesoros más valiosos a todos nosotros….y eso es el Libre Albedrio…que significa eso, pues ese hombre empezó a descubrir que el mundo entero era algo más que lo que sus ojos percibían, que había muchas cosas por descubrir en el mundo y que debía ser encontrado para entender porque estamos en el mundo, porque fuimos creados y con qué propósito…..ese hombre era nuestro ancestro, todo lo que el descubría lo escribía y ese conocimiento lo heredaba a sus descendientes, pero hoy en día solo quedamos vivos tus padres, tu y yo…quienes han portado la letra D han intervenido en la historia de forma directo o indirectamente y no solo la humana sino en la sobrenatural, pero estos últimos nos consideraron enemigos al creer que los atacaríamos y tomaríamos el poder por eso hemos permanecido ocultos hasta hoy en día…Issei quiero proponerte algo, ven conmigo a buscar los archivos de nuestros ancestros para retomar ese legado….ya no seguir ocultos en las sombras y que la voluntad de la D renazca para proteger el balance y la armonía en el mundo y más allá…..-_ Azrael miraba a su hermano fijamente esperando que el chico tomara una decisión así como sus padres que esperaban dicha respuesta….

 _-Déjenme pensarlo y les daré mi respuesta esta misma noche…por ahora permítanme estar solo….-_ decía el castaño para que sus padres y hermano salieran de su habitación para que ellos caminaran por el pasillo mientras el padre cuestionaba a su hijo.

 _-Estuvo bien el pedirle a Issei que te acompañe, el aún sigue lastimado…además no sabemos si él quiera…-_ pero Azrael miraba a su padre y le sonreía causando confusión en el cuándo el chico mira por la ventana el cielo despejado y azul con ese sol brillante en lo alto.

 _-Issei tiene el mismo deseo que yo…..ambos estamos hartos de ser despreciados y menospreciados….porque somos humanos…..ambos queremos lo mismo…..callarles la boca y demostrarles que el ser humano no es signo de inferioridad, sino que podemos ser los más poderosos y superar a los mismos Dioses…no es así Issei….-_ decía Azrael mientras no dejaba de mirar al cielo mientras Issei en la habitación miraba a la ventana también recordando cómo lo abandonaron las chicas y las facciones, de cómo cayo al abismo y de que estuvo a punto de morir, estaba harto de ser tratado como débil o inferior limpiando sus lágrimas para mirar al cielo y sonreír al haber tomado una decisión pero se preguntaba porque Ddraig no lo podía sentir por más que lo intentaba.

 **Mientras tanto en el inframundo todo ha sido caótico después de que aquel héroe que ellos hicieron a un lado por Vali peleo por ellos sacrificando su vida lo buscaban con desesperación sobre todo al momento en que ese ser desapareció con él y horas después aparecieran sus ocho piezas de peón con sangre en ellas haciéndoles pensar lo peor, los ancianos eran presionados por los nobles y gente misma por la decisión que tomaron, los ángeles, demonios y caídos se culpaban unos a otros por tal acción pero siendo las 3 facciones quienes tuvieron responsabilidad en dicha decisión además de que las alianzas con otras razas y facciones se desintegraban ya que todas se consiguieron gracias al castaño, las chicas han buscado a ese chico con una gran culpa que aumento no solo por esas piezas de peón ensangrentadas sino al momento de buscarlo en la que fue la casa Hyodo encontraron un cofre donde Issei tenía guardado varios anillos de compromiso para cada una de ellas como señal del amor y cariño que les tuvo a cada una de ellas, y no eran los únicos todo el mundo sobrenatural lo buscaban sin éxito temiendo lo peor, nadie creía que ese castaño en verdad se ganó ese reconocimiento como el pilar del inframundo, mientras tanto las horas pasaban hasta caer la noche cuando los padres de Issei y su hermano iban a su habitación veían que él estaba de pie y cambiado con su ropa causando sorpresa a sus padres pero su hermano ya sabía la decisión, el castaño terminando de vestirse miraba a sus padres y luego a su hermano para llegar frente a ellos….**

 _-Acepto ir contigo…hermano….-_ eran las palabras de Issei mientras sonreía decidido a embarcarse en esta aventura que le esperaba a ambos hermanos.

 _ **Issei tomo una decisión y más que nunca desea demostrar lo que el vale sorprendiendo a sus padres era el momento de dejar el pasado atrás y forjar un nuevo presente y un futuro que alcanzar además de aprender más del Legado de la D.**_

 _ **Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**HighSchool DxD.**

 **Another Day.**

 **Cap.3: Muchas cosas por hacer…**

 **En el capitulo anterior Issei se enteraba que Azrael era su medio hermano ademas de conocer el legado de su familia con esa misteriosa letra D, ahora el había tomado una decisión de acompañar a su hermano en búsqueda del legado de sus ancestros que se sorprendieron de verlo en la noche ya vestido y listo, no solo para conocer mas de su origen sino por el mismo propósito que tiene Azrael….Demostrar lo que realmente valen.**

 _-Bueno que se supone que haremos ahora Azrael…..-_ preguntaba Issei mientras salían del hospital mientras que caminaban cuando el castaño miraba por todos lados sin saber en donde estaban exactamente cosa que noto Azrael.

 _-Es normal que no reconozcas el sitio…estamos en el Puerto de Veracruz bueno anda quita esa cara de idiota que papa y mama nos esperan en el hotel para cenar….-_ decia Azrael divertido de ver la cara de Issei mientras lo abraza del cuello y se lo lleva a donde estaban sus padres esperándolos ya que el quería que Issei pasara tiempo con ellos y recuperar algo de tiempo perdido.

 **En la cena todo era diversión entre platicas y anécdotas recordando viejos recuerdos para ambos muchachos mientras disfrutaban la cena de gran variedad pero sobre todo esa calidez de familia que se sentía alrededor de ellos que era muy agradable quien los viera, pero mientras la cena transcurría empezaron a surgir las preguntas.**

 _-Oye Azrael….me he estado preguntando….¿ Como supistes donde estaba en ese momento ?-_ decía Issei mientras miraba a su hermano quien terminaba el bocado que estaba degustando para poder responderle a su hermano.

 _-bueno veras…..supe hace unos meses que eras el Sekiryuutei…y te sere honesto eso me sorprendio bastante que seas el portador de Ddraig…y bueno la persona que me ayudo a llegar donde estabas lo conoces y estuvo buscándote con desesperación ya que temia que te pasara algo….si Issei estoy enterado de lo que te hicieron…pero eso es aparte…..el me transporto cerca donde estabas combatiendo y logre llegar a tiempo para evitar que ese desgraciado te matara….una vez hecho te saque de ahí de inmediato para que recibieras tratamiento medico….pero antes tuve que hacer algunas cosas en tu organismo para que no te detectaran…-_ decía Azrael mientras el castaño escuchaba con atención preguntándose quien era la persona que lo buscaba pero también si lo que le dijo su hermano tiene que ver del porque no siente a Ddraig en su cuerpo.

 _-Si no sientes a Ddraig es porque te lo retire de tu cuerpo junto con todo lo que tenias en tu interior ya que eso estaba matándote prácticamente…..no te preocupes el esta bien solo que al igual que tu también esta recuperándose, ya que el también estaba muriendo por el estado en que estabas…mañana te llevare con el para que lo veas y conoscas a la persona que me ayudo también…-_ sin mas seguía cenando el pelinegro calmando a Issei al saber que su amigo estaba bien pero se sentía culpable al saber que el estaba también siendo lastimado por el estado en que el había terminado sin mas seguía cenando mientras sus padres le daban animos para que no se desanimara y sonriera.

 **Todo pasaba sin mas mientras disfrutaban de la cena familiar, al día siguiente a temprana hora Issei llegaba al lobby del hotel donde Azrael lo esperaba mientras hablaba por teléfono, al verlo llegar colgaba mientras guarda su móvil para ver a su hermano menor aun bostezando.**

 _-no puedo creer que aun tengas sueño…..pero bueno vamos que nos están esperando…. -_ ambos tomaban un taxi y se dirigían al Fuerte de San Juan de Ulua, recorriendo el lugar llegando a un sitio apartado donde no serian vistos, ambos esperaban unos minutos hasta que de repente alguien llegaba, cual grande la sorpresa de Issei al ver que la persona que llegaba era nada menos que Azazel quien al ver al castaño con vida y mejor no evitaba darle un honesto abrazo ya que a el lo estimaba como un hijo, después de lo que habían hecho las facciones el se deslindo totalmente de ellas empezando a buscarlo ya que no lo dejaría solo como ellos lo hicieron.

 _-me alegra ver que estas con vida….es bueno que estes de regreso Issei…-_ el castaño miraba sorprendido a Azazel quien escuchaba todo lo que había ocurrido sobre todo el saber que el renuncio a todo contacto con el inframundo y las facciones al no creer la traición de ellos hacia el muchacho, asi como le relataba el momento en que Azrael lo trajo con el y ver su estado pero mas lo que lo conmociono es el veneno que había en su sangre que había infectado a Ddraig quien también estaba critico su estado.

 _-entonces eso fue lo que ha ocurrido, bueno si me lo pongo a pensar es algo obvio, pero ahora que los nobles nombraran a Vali como su campeón es ya inaudito, solo provocaran división entre ellos y las facciones…-_ decía Issei apretando los puños frustrado y enojado por no poder hacer nada pero en eso Azrael ponía su mano en el hombro del castaño.

 _-por eso nos volveremos mas fuertes hermano, y con esa nueva fuerza y poder pondremos todo en su sitio…por cierto Azazel espero que hayas traido lo que te encargue…..-_ decía el pelinegro cuando Azazel tomaba el maletín que traía consigo para abrirlo y revelarle a Issei dos esferas de cristal de color rojiza pero una era carmesí y la otra escarlata cuando estas reaccionan al acercarse el castaño estas brillaban intensamente y se introducían en el interior del muchacho, en ese momento el sentía de nuevo su fuerza regresar ademas de que su guantalete emergia pero con la sorpresa de que este parecía una combinación del poder de Ddraig y Albion sin salir de su sorpresa cuando escuchaba una voz familiar para el.

 _-es bueno verte en mejor estado compañero…..me alegra mucho volver a estar contigo temia que no te volveria a ver…..-_ era la voz de Ddraig quien sorprendia a Issei sin poder evitar los sentimientos abrazando el guantalete y llorar de alegría al recuperar a su compañero de batallas y amigo.

 _-Ya deja de llorar Issei, agradece a tu hermano que llego a tiempo y que logro ayudarme también para que no pereciera y me permitiera regresar contigo…de hecho me sorprendio que lograra separarme de ti sin provocar que perdiera mi vinculo contigo…-_ terminaba Ddraig de decir mientras Issei miraba a su hermano agradecido quien no sabia como devolverle ese gran favor.

 _-no me lo agradezcas a mi Issei, el merito lo merece Azazel, si no fuera por el y sus conocimientos de lenguaje antiguo no hubiera podido lograr salvar al emperador rojo y el hubiera muerto, ya que el me ayudo a traducir el antiguo pergamino con el conjuro para ayudarte…-_ decía Azrael quien le daba reverencia al caído quien se avergonzaba por recibir el crédito.

 _-no me lo agradezcas….por Issei hubiera hecho lo imposible para ayudarlo, te considero como un hijo muchacho y ademas fue una suerte que conociera a tu hermano mientras te buscaba, ademas de sorprenderme de tu legado, sabia que tu eras alguien especial y no me equivoque…espero que ustedes se vuelvan fuertes y le den su merecido a esos desgraciados que los subestimaron y los consideran inferiores…-_ decía Azazel para ver como ambos muchachos lo miraban con determinación.

 _-bueno es hora de irnos mientras mas pronto logremos nuestro objetivo mejor….ya nuestros padres ya debieron dejar la ciudad y regresar a Kuoh a poner en orden algunas cosas, por favor Azazel mantente al pendiente de lo que pase en el mundo sobrenatural, trataremos de volver lo mas pronto posible y cuídate por favor…..-_ decía Azrael mientras se daban un fraternal apretón de manos para que Issei se acercara y le diera un abrazo al caído sorprendiéndolo para que luego le revolviera el cabello.

 _-Muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho por mi, no se como pagárselo me ha demostrado que en verdad es alguien a quien puedo considerar como mi familia…..-_ dichas palabras causaron que el caído se le ablandara el corazón mientras le devolvía el abrazo al castaño para luego separarse y verlos partir a ambos.

 _-ambos empezaran un viaje muy peligroso, si existe dios y lucifer en alguna parte, que los proteja a ambos y que regresen con bien para que nos hagan sentir orgullosos a sus seres queridos, estare esperando su regreso muchachos…-_ se decía Azazel en sus pensamientos mientras desaparecia del sitio mientras el viaje de ambos empezaba para encontrar ese legado que ha permanecido oculto.

 _ **Empezara el nuevo a recorrer por parte de los hermanos D. Hyodo, mientras las cosas en el mundo sobrenatural empiezan a ponerse complicadas, el destino ha puesto en marcha sus engranes pero hay algo que se opone el destino y es la voluntad.**_

 _ **Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**HighSchool DxD**

 **Another Day.**

 **Cap.4: Regresando a donde pertenesco.**

 **POV. Issei.**

 _ **No puedo creer que hayamos estado ausente dos años desde que empezamos a viajar en busca del legado de la D. si dijera que esto fue fantástico se queda corto con lo que descubrimos y aprendimos en el lapso de tiempo, recorrimos el mundo completamente aprendiendo muchas cosas que el mundo actual ignora ademas de que encontramos tribus y civilizaciones que se mantienen vivas hoy en día pero ocultas del mundo actual, ahora comprendo porque se referían de que el mundo se ha vuelto ciego y caótico, ademas de que fuimos testigos de lo que ocurrio en la ultima guerra bíblica donde murieron dios y satanas, aunque para las facciones piensan que ellos murieron definitivamente nosotros descubrimos algo que ellos ignoran completamente, ademas me sorprendio el saber que mi hermano Azrael es un dragon Slayer pero diferente a los que han existido, ya que no esta completo por eso sus alas se ven muy maltratadas o mas parecidas a las de un dragon maldito, eso se debe a la maldición que se heredo por parte de la familia de su madre, el no me quiere hablar mucho del tema por eso no le insisto pero espero que el logre alcanzar su desarrollo completo y volverse muy fuerte, asi tendríamos un buen combate y veriamos quien es el mas fuerte.**_

 _ **Durante ese lapso de tiempo nos comunicábamos con Azazel y nuestros padres por medio de cartas mágicas, en las cuales solo escribíamos y con algo de magia nos concentrábamos en quien queríamos mandarlas y estas llegaban en manos de su destino, ahí nos enteramos que nuestros padres pusieron a la venta la casa y que para sorpresa de ellos las chicas al saber de su decisión fue como un balde de agua fría, lo que mas nos sorprendio saber es que ellas terminaron comprando la casa al precio que mis padres decidieron y aunque si fue algo exagerado lo pudieron pagar, supongo que al no querer buscarse casa se acostumbraron a donde vivíamos lo mas seguro es que la quieran para vivir ahí con su querido demonio de clase pura de Vali, pero si piensan que me he vuelto débil no saben ni lo que les espera sobre todo al desgraciado de Sirzechs que me jodio completamente por sus estúpidas decisiones.**_

 _ **Ademas de que Azazel nos informo de que ahora los ancianos tomaron la decisión de poner a las hijas de los nobles en matrimonio con otros nobles o sus hijos para preservar esa tontería de la pureza de su sangre con temor de que la estirpe pereciera, si satanas los viera se reiría en sus caras los inútiles, no es algo que me importe en si aunque es algo injusto que no les permitan a ellas decidir con quien casarse solo por esa tontería del status o sangre, pero tenemos algo planeado ya que conocimos a alguien de mucho peso del inframundo que ha estado muy ausente como una "demonio ancestral", y con su regreso pondrá muchas cosas de cabeza al enterarse de la estúpida decisión de los ancianos, a nosotros nos sorprendio conocerla también de hecho que ella tuviera relación también con el cielo nos dejo boquiabiertos pero pronto lo sabran, ademas de que no regresamos con las manos vacias ya que encontramos un territorio propio donde establecernos y hacerlo prospero para forjar nuestro gremio D. Hyodo, y poner en claro quien es quien en este mundo.**_

 **Fin POV. Issei.**

 **Nos encontramos con Issei y Azrael en lo alto de un precipicio con vista a toda la ciudad de Kuoh en donde podían ver las luces de la ciudad brillando como estrellas en esa noche tan hermosa iluminada por la luna llena, respirando el aire de regreso al mundo humano y hogar causándonos nostalgia, desplegando sus alas de dragon ambos chicos emprenden el vuelo para dirigirse a donde viven sus padres actualmente en un pequeño departamento ya que los chicos les dijeron que les darían una sorpresa, mientras ellos iban a su destino algo notaban desde la altura en la que estaban, un grupo de demonios y caidos renegados reuniéndose en una bodega algo que les parecio sospechoso, descendiendo sin ser detectados se adentraban en la bodega para ver que ocurria, cuando les sorprende ver que en una mesa esos demonios tenian armas de fuego y explosivos dispuesto a hacer algo grande, Issei y Azrael se miraban unos a otros a sabiendas de lo que iban a hacer.**

 **A unos metros cerca de ahí aparecían Kiba con Koneko buscando a ese grupo de demonios cuando en eso escuchaban una explosión que provenia en el sitio donde según su información era el escondite de esos demonios, ambos apresuraban el paso para llegar a su objetivo pero lo que iban a encontrar los sorprendería, el sitio en llamas y los demonios derrotados brutalmente con severos golpes y ematomas en sus cuerpos y caras, sus alas destrozadas y algunos arrancadas, pero sobre todo ver a dos personas ahí de pie mirando lo que hicieron uno de cabello azul rey con un pañuelo amarrado en su cabeza portando 3 katanas distintas, y el otro de cabello rojo escarlata con un sombrero de paja colgado atrás de el, sonriendo después de lo que hizo, en ese momento koneko percibio el aroma del chico pelirojo y al reconocer el aroma no lo podía creer.**

 _-No puede ser….este aroma…es Issei-senpai…es issei-senpai….-_ decía Koneko al borde las lagrimas mientras Kiba no creía lo que decía su compañera ya que al verlos a ellos ese cambio drástico no lo creía pero como lo reafirmaba koneko una y otra vez debía creerle.

 _-Issei-kun…..en verdad eres tu….-_ decía Kiba acercándose con koneko pero cuando las llamas se apagaban lo que percibían los dejaba frios, cuando la luna solo les iluminaba sus siluetas sentían una fuerte presión pero lo que mas les dejo helados sintiendo un terrible escalofrio como si sus vidas estuvieran en peligro de muerte eran esos ojos de dragon que podían ver con claridad, el pelirrojo su mirada de tono dorado intenso era como ver el sol ahí en esa mirada, mientras el de cabello azul su miraba plateada como la luna llena pero ambos parecían mirar a los dos demonios como sus presas próximas, dándoles las espaldas ambos muchachos se marchaban de ahí quedando los dos demonios solos Koneko cayendo de rodillas muy asustada y un Kiba paralizado que al lograr recuperar el movimiento respirando agitado, sin mas le informaban a Rias de lo ocurrido que llegaba lo mas pronto posible al lugar escuchando de ambos lo que había ocurrido sin creer lo ultimo, mientras llamaba a su hermano para informar la situación se notaba la preocupación en ella y su sequito.

 _-Acaso Issei planea buscar venganza contra nosotros por lo que le hicimos…no puedo creerlo, no quiero creerlo, el no es alguien que busca venganza….-_ decia Rias sin evitar llorar, ella desea encontrarse con el y pedirle perdón por abandonarlo y que recuperen lo que se ha perdido pero con lo ocurrido ya creía que eso seria imposible.

 _-No llores Rias…..veras que Issei nos perdonara y volveremos a estar todos juntos…-_ decia Akeno abrazando a su rey sin poder contener las lagrimas junto con Xenovia, Irinia, Rossweisse, Ravel y Asia mientras en el inframundo Sirzechs junto con Grayfia al oir lo que paso se notaban preocupados también pensando que el que fuera su cuñado haya regresado a saldar cuentas por la forma en que lo abandonaron.

Mientras tanto ambos chicos prosiguieron su camino hasta llegar al edificio donde viven sus padres quienes no se esperaban la sorpresa, cuando estaban a punto de cenar tocaban el timbre de su puerta y era la quien iba a ver quien era cuando se lleva la sorpresa de su vida al ver de regreso a sus queridos hijos de regreso pero sorprendida por el cambio de su cabello y rasgos, cuando el Sr. Hyodo se asoma a ver que ocurria le causaba sorpresa ver a sus hijos cambiados pero eso desaparecio para darse todos juntos un abrazo familiar después de ese lapso de tiempo que duro el viaje, pidiendo comida a domicilio mientras empezaban a platicar de todo lo que recorrieron y las aventuras que vivieron, pero también comentándoles del altercado que tuvieron antes de llegar con ellos.

 _-Se ve que tuvieron muchas aventuras ademas mírense ambos han cambiado radicalmente, me costo trabajo reconocerlos.-_ decía el a sus hijos mientras dejaban sus cosas en la sala.

 _-Fue algo increíble todo lo que vimos y descubrimos pero antes de venir aquí tuvimos un altercado con unos demonios y nos topamos con dos miembros del clan gremory, al parecer ellos estaban rastreando a esos renegados.-_ decía Issei con seriedad mientras sus padres pensaban el porque.

 _-Esos renegados tenían armas de fuego y explosivos, es como si se hubiera preparado para un atentado o algo asi, si es asi entonces están dispuestos a atacar al mundo humano con algún propósito…..-_ decía Azrael cuando en eso sus padres se acordaban de una noticia que vieron en el diario.

 _-Creo que debe tratarse de esto muchachos….-_ el les mostraba el diario donde se anunciaba la visita del presidente de los EUA y Rusia a Japon para una reunión entre las 3 naciones para tratar asuntos bilaterales.

 _-Un atentado en donde pierdan la vida los mandatarios de los países mas influyentes y poderosos ocasionando un conflicto internacional que podía provocar una…..guerra mundial….-_ decia Issei al darse cuenta del tamaño de la situación que de inmediato mandan un mensaje a Azazel explicándole la situación, al momento de saberlo el aparecia en el departamento muy exaltado por lo que acaba de saber y también de ver a los muchachos con ese cambio.

 _-Si lo que están diciendo es verdad, estamos en una situación critica si esos sujetos logran su cometido, la tierra será un verdadero infierno en vida, me pondré en contacto con mis fuentes para darles información de la visita y de como podemos entrar a los sitios donde estarán, debemos evitarlo a toda costa…-_ estaba por irse el ex líder de los caidos cuando Issei lo detiene.

 _-Espera Azazel-san, quiero que investigues en la prisión de Grigori si aun esta encarcelado Kokabiel, no se porque tengo la sospecha de que el esta detrás de esto….-_ decía Issei con una mirada seria comprendiendo el caído a lo que se refiere, un plan asi solo se atrevería un loco como el hacerlo realidad y quería descartar dicha sospecha, sin mas Azazel se marchaba para llamar a sus contactos y descartar la sospecha de Issei, mientras tanto la familia olvidaba lo que descubrieron y disfrutaban de esta reunión familiar, mientras en el inframundo no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba por ocurrir ya que estaban mas atentos en que se realice el evento conmemorativo de la victoria contra el ejercito rebelde donde honrarían a su campeón con batallas y rating games.

En la mañana siguiente los chicos se disponen a salir a dar una caminata por la ciudad para ver que había cambiado en su ausencia pero ellos llamaban mucho la atención sobre todo con las chicas que les miraban y se preguntaban quienes eran, mientras seguían en su caminata se dirigían a donde seria la reunión que se llevaría a cabo entre los lideres mundiales para tratar de averiguar como realizarían ese ataque llegando al Edificio del Gobierno Metropolitano de Japon notando toda la movilización en cuanto a la seguridad y al cierre de las calles a la redonda para asegurar la llegada de los mandatarios.

 _-Todo parece en calma, pero el hecho de que todo este saliendo bien causa que uno sospeche, es probable que ellos ya estén infiltrados en el edificio y estén esperando el momento indicado para su ataque, en verdad no pensé que llegaran tan lejos para querer provocar un conflicto de tal magnitud.-_ decía Issei mirando el edificio de gobierno en la esquina de una calle con azrael mientras comían algún bocadillo.

 _-Al parecer ya el querer dominar el inframundo no es suficiente y ahora quieren conquistar el mundo mortal, si que me parece una reverenda tontería pero creo que ignoran de nuestra presencia, de ser asi aun te seguirían buscando pero creo que es suficiente por ahora, debemos esperar si azazel contacto con sus aliados para que tengamos bien elaborado nuestro plan de contrataque-_ comentaba Azrael mientras miraba hacia la zona notando algunos puntos donde podrían ingresar cuando en eso el peliazul notaba que dos chicas miraban a su hermano quien le da un codazo para señalarle a las dos chicas que lo miraban, cuando Issei las reconoce este pone un gesto de molestia ya que eran Rias junto con Akeno que salieron de la universidad y al verlo no sabían que hacer cuando Issei les daba la espalda a ambas para marcharse de ahí seguido de su hermano que se perdían de la vista de ambas que no pudieron ver a donde se marcharon, se veía muy molesto al pelirojo pero su hermano ponía su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo para que se calmara ya que tenían una misión que cumplir sin falta.

Las horas pasaban con normalidad mientras los chicos regresaban al departamento de sus padres después de ese paseo que tuvieron, cuando en ese momento llegaba la información por parte de Azazel ademas de fotos donde le mostraba a Issei que Kokabiel seguía en su prisión aunque el pelirojo no sentía con seguridad la veracidad de dichas fotos, ya con la información lista empezaban a planear como seria su ofensiva para evitar los planes de esos demonios rebeldes y evitar una catástrofe mundial y para eso tendrían que alistarse asi ambos mirándose con sonrisas traviesas sabían que seria la oportunidad de usar lo que han aprendido .

 **Un evento que podría afectar al mundo se hace presente pero ambos están dispuestos a impedirlo ante la ignorancia del inframundo, sin saber lo que les espera ellos no retrocederán y dispuestos a que el mal sea derrotado ignorando que este suceso es lo que abrirá el telon en su camino a dejar huella.**

 _ **Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**HighSchool DxD**

 **Another Day.**

 **Cap.5: Dragons, Weapons and Rock &Roll.**

 **Habia llegado el día en que se llevaría a cabo la reunión entre los lideres de EUA, Rusia y Japon sobre temas bilaterales, pero algunos rumores circulaban que el tema de importancia seria el desarme nuclear preocupados por la situación que ocurre con Corea del Norte y sobre todo de su líder de lanzar amenazas constantes contra dichas naciones y sus aliadas, a temprana hora de la mañana ya estaban despiertos y alistándose Azrael e Issei para evitar que el atentado se llevara a cabo aunque el castaño-pelirrojo seguía con la sospecha de no creer que Kokabiel siguiera en su prisión, ya una vez preparados dejaban el departamento de sus padres para reunirse con Azazel quien ya los esperaba con los atuendos preparados para entrar en el edificio como parte del equipo de mantenimiento del edificio para no levantar sospechas, el caído quería saber que tenían planeado el par de dragones ya que no le soltaron detalle alguno, lo único que le dijeron es que seria algo que no se esperaría ni el ni el mundo sobrenatural causando que Azazel se pregunte que tanto aprendieron y entrenaron en estos dos años que duro su viaje ya que el percibia que el cambio no solo fue la apariencia sino que su potencial debe ser abrumador, ademas de los aliados que han conocido en lo largo de su camino.**

 **Algo que no le informaron ambos jóvenes a Azazel es que le pidieron un favor a su aliada mas poderosa que llevaría a cabo cuando comenzara la misión en el edificio, durante el camino se ponían su indumentaria asi como cambiar su apariencia por otra para no ser reconocidos tomando la forma de hombres de 40 años, cuando llegaban a la zona coordonada miraban la seguridad que había alrededor pero eso no era nada con lo que estaban por enfrentarse y que ignoraban empezando a realizar la rutina planeada ambos jóvenes hasta el momento indicado mientras Azazel esperaba fuera de la zona como apoyo en caso de que se requiera sobre todo para salvar la vida de los lideres y evitar la consumación del acto terrorista.**

 _-Puedes sentirlo Issei…..varios de ellos ya están aquí….puedo sentir sus presencias en el edificio pero dudo que sean todos, los demás deben estar con el convoy que custodia a los lideres mundiales…..-_ hablando telepáticamente Azrael con Issei mientras estaban en puntos distintos ya que Issei se dirigía a la planta alta y Azrael a las plantas mas bajas para abarcar mas lugar.

 _-Lo se….era obvio que no estarían todos reunidos…quieren asegurarse que los lideres lleguen a su destino para que su plan sea un éxito y que no tengan errores, supongo que no detuvieron sus actividades a pesar de que acabamos con los que estaban en esa bodega, debieron creer que el grupo Gremory o Sitri ataco pero sin encontrar algo relevante..-_ decia Issei mientras realizaba tareas de revisión para no levantar sospechas.

El tiempo transcurría y ya se escuchaba el alboroto en el Edificio Metropolitano de Gobierno al saber que los dos aviones provenientes de Washington y Moscu llegaban al aeropuerto internacional, siendo aprovechado por ambos para ir a un sitio donde no fueran vistos, Issei al ser el mas cercano entraba la zona de ventilación mientras Azrael subia en la zona de elevadores para que ambos llegasen al punto de espera ya dentro de la zona mas resguardada del edificio cerca del salón de reunión, ambos en espera decidían usar parte de sus "herramientas" invocando una especie de droide de características no vistas en algún lado (Observador-Starcraft 2 Protoss), usando su sistema de invisibilidad y movimiento de sigilo ambos dejaban a sus droides recorrer los siguientes pisos mientras observaban en una especie de Tablet digitalizado lo que este captaba, todo parecía ir normal cuando Azrael miraba movimiento sospechoso en un pasillo al ver a dos mujeres vestidas de ejecutivas entrar en una especie de bodega, utilizando la visión térmica de su droide lograba ver que esas dos mujeres eran esperadas por otras 6 personas siendo identificados entre caidos y demonios pero mas aun el encontrar el arsenal explosivo que usarían, mientras el pelinegro-azulado le mandaba las imágenes a su hermano recibían un mensaje de Azazel que les avisaba que el convoy ya estaba por llegar al edificio y que parte de la seguridad son caidos y demonios renegados.

 _-Al parecer la fiesta empezara ya pronto debemos prepararnos…programemos a los droides para que coloquen las orbes de la barrera para que en el exterior no se percaten del escandalo.-_ decia Issei para que también su hermano hiciera lo mismo ya para estar listos para la ofensiva, Azrael invoca dos espadas estilo Kodachi junto con esferas de cristal multicolores pero Issei invocaba un maletín que en su interior portaba dos pistolas modelo MK I "The Lawgiver" (Justiciera), estas las había encontrado en uno de sus viajes dimensionales como parte de su entrenamiento ademas de que sufrio modificaciones empezando por la munición que ya no requeria balas instalando un pequeño nucleo de poder que se recarga con la energía del usuario registrado (Issei o Azrael), un material renovado y fortalecido dándole mayor durabilidad, resistencia y ligereza con respecto a su peso, conservando sus estilos de disparo que fueron renombrados asi:

Rapid Fire A`S: como su nombre lo indica es disparos de metralla semiautomático o automatico dependiendo de la condición que requiera el usuario.

BreathDragon: Tiros de Poder con característica Explosiva dependiendo el rango de poder usado para destruir puertas o barricadas hasta demolición absoluta "If you know what i mean…."

Stinger: como su nombre significa "Aguijon" es como clasifican a los tiros de precisión o francotirador, ademas que también penetra cualquier blindaje de tipo físico, mágico, elemental o energético.

SweetDreams: adormece al enemigo.

Viper: Disparo cargado de electricidad dependiendo la cantidad de carga para causar paralisis al objetivo.

BrightEyes: Luz de Bengala.

TrickShot: Disparo que puede rebotar una o varias veces, ideal para enemigos que se estén cubriendo o usando rehenes.

Ambos muchachos estaban listos para la acción, mientras afuera llegaban las limosinas de ambos mandatarios el edificio, siendo Donald Trump el primero en bajar y como siempre se le caracteriza con su carater muy voluble disfrutando de tener la atención del mundo sobre el como si se tratara de un reality show para que en siguiera Vladimir Putin con ese carácter serio sin mostrar emoción alguna saludando a lo lejos a algunos reporteros y gente sin pasar a mas para dirigirse al interior del edificio pero de pronto se detiene para alzar su vista y mirar la fachada del edificio como si notara algo pero solo reanudaba su caminar junto a sus colaboradores, pero para Azazel el ver esa acción no le parecía algo extraño ya que algunas de sus fuentes le informaron de que el presidente Ruso pudo tener contacto con lo sobrenatural en algún momento de su vida mirando su reloj para ver la hora siendo la llegada de los mandatarios siendo la señal de los terroristas para empezar su operación empezando el grupo quien portaba las bombas para dirigirse a los puntos donde las instalarían asi como el segundo grupo llegaría con los objetivos para captura y eliminación.

Los minutos transcurrian como una cuenta regresiva que al momento que llegaban a la sala de reunión y cerraban la puerta ellos ya amagaban a los guardias y personal del servicio secreto de los mandatarios para tomar a los rehenes y dar la señal para la activación de los explosivos, justo en ese momento en el inframundo mientras seguían con sus actividades normales de pronto empezaron a emerger en los recintos símbolo de los lideres de las facciones, asi como en las casas principales de los clanes del inframundo y sobrenaturales las imágenes de lo que ocurrían en ese momento en el edificio, causando desconcierto a todos los que observaban lo que ocurria cuando notaron a caidos y demonios que estaban detrás de esto poniendo los artefactos explosivos y activándolos asi como la toma de rehenes en la sala de reunión cuyas imágenes eran transmitidas gracias a los droides de ambos chicos que en ese momento ya eran controlados por alguien mas para transmitir lo que estaba ocurriendo que ya muchos clanes y grupos exigían a sus lideres una explicación de lo que pasaba asi como algunos reconocían a los mandatarios y ya sacaban conclusiones de lo que pasaría pero todos estaban de acuerdo en algo: Si lograban su objetivo todo se iria a la mierda.

Cuando las bombas eran activadas están lanzaron un impulso mágico que adormecia a los humanos que estaban en los pisos restringidos y con acceso permitido para no tener resistencia alguna solo los que estaban en la sala de reunión no sufrían los efectos, cuando todo parecía que se saldrían con la suya fue la señal de inicio para ambos dragones.

Ambos salían de sus escondites con cambio en su vestimenta portando un traje ejecutivo color negro, camisa blanca de vestir con corbatas de su respectivo color (Issei de Rojo Escarlata y Azrael de Azul Rey), con su cabello amarrado en cola de caballo con su respectivo color y fleco agregando lentes oscuros (Tipo Hitman) dándoles un toque único a la vista de quienes veian las imágenes pero en el clan Gremory las chicas los reconocían de inmediato causando la sorpresa al resto de la familia al no creer que el pelirrojo era nada menos que Issei el Sekiryuutei que al verlo vestido asi les causaba un enorme sonrojo y un revuelo a sus emociones sintiéndose muy atraídas hacia el muchacho.

El primero en empezar fue Azrael quien caminaba a paso tranquilo en el pasillo siendo visto por el primer grupo terrorista quien no creía que hubiera alguien despierto estando activo ese impulso mágico, todos esperaban un ataque directo pero eso no llego cuando de pronto el peliazul se perdió a la vista del droide solo para captar el momento en que los cuerpos de los que cuidaban la primera bomba caian al suelo sin vida asi como la sangre ya manchaba el suelo escuchándose pasos cerca para que el droide captara el chico frente a la bomba y usando su poder para destruir el dispositivo para que no explotara, decir que lo que ocurrio no solo les dejo sorprendido sino también aterrados al ver con que frialdad no dudo ese muchacho en matarlos para lograr su tarea pensando que Issei también haría lo mismo, y sus sospechas no estaban equivocadas.

Mientras eso pasaba Issei se dirigía a donde estaba el siguiente grupo terrorista con sus pistolas preparadas, mientras los enemigos se dirigían hacia donde el estaba, el solo soltaba un suspiro para levantar la mirada y apuntar con sus pistolas escuchándose varias detonaciones para que la imagen les mostrara no solo como caian sin vida sino como sus alas eran despedazadas debido a la fuerza de cada disparo para que fuera enfocado como destruia la bomba para seguir en su búsqueda de las siguientes.

Solo había silencio de quienes miraban lo que ocurria en el edificio, la mayoría sorprendidos del despliegue táctico y de la efectividad con la que terminaban con sus oponentes pero quienes conocían al castaño fue mas que sorpresa, ya que les provocaba miedo el simple hecho de ver como el sin piedad o remordimiento acababa con todos ellos ni siquiera con aquel que imploro piedad para asestarle ese disparo en la frente y dejando caer su cuerpo carente de vida, en esos momentos muchos de los clanes y aliados ligados al clan Gremory exigían una explicación del porque el muchacho que estaban mirando se había vuelto un asesino a sangre fría, pero Azazel no se sorprendia de lo que ocurria, el se había puesto a reflexionar el cambio que ambos sufrieron llegando a imaginarse los distintos tipos de ambiente y acontecimientos que tuvieron que encarar ambos que la posibilidad de llegar a escenarios sangrientos en donde el matar era tu única opción para seguir adelante era probable y eso lo notaba en la mirada de ambos que en ese momento emanaban una sola verdad…."Matar al mal de inmediato…" cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de ambos jóvenes.

 _-Azazel-san ya hemos destruido 8 bombas pero según los datos debería haber una mas pero no esta en ninguna parte de los pisos inferiores…-_ decia Issei mientras Azrael con los droides buscaban por medio del scanneo señal de esa ultima bomba.

 _-Si no esta esa bomba ahí…..eso significa que debe estar con ellos en la sala de reuniones….deben tener cuidado…si esa bomba esta con ellos entonces no será igual a las otras deben de salvar a los rehenes y que esa bomba no sea activada…les quedo claro…-_ decia Azazel con preocupación hacia los dos jóvenes que solo se miraban entre si sonriendo al escuchar que la misión seria mas intensa, mientras que en el inframundo el hecho de escuchar que Azazel esta con ellos era una cubetada de agua fría, ahora entendían por que el abandono Grigori y elimino todo contacto con alguna facción.

 _-No te preocupes Azazel…no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya…vamos Azrael aun tenemos trabajo por hacer…..-_ decia Issei siendo acompañado por su hermano para dirigirse a la sala de juntas mientras los droides los seguían captando.

 _-Oye Issei….creo que nos pasamos un poco por tener que matarlos…..tal vez hubiéramos dejado inconcientes y ya…..-_ decia Azrael mientras estaba caminando a lado de su hermano quien solo se acomodaba las mangas de su traje y acomodándose mejor sus lentes oscuros.

 _-Eso hubiera querido hermano pero tu lo sentistes también que no iban a titubear en matar a quien se opusiera, si esto fuera en el inframundo admito que hubiera tomado esa opción, pero ahora quieren atacar en el mundo natural y sobretodo causar un caos en el mismo que seria terrible, solo imagina la cantidad de muertos si permitimos que esto pase, ademas no olvides lo que pasamos en nuestro entrenamiento ya no podemos titubear si se debe matar al enemigo, si permitimos que sigan con vida solo aumentaran la cifra de muertos….Matar al mal de inmediato de forma rápida y efectiva…que el filo de nuestro frio acero no toque la piel del inocente y derrame la sangre de los que serán juzgados y decretados culpables…..-_ dichas palabras que salían de la voz de Issei dejando a muchos sorprendidos mostrando el cambio que ha tenido, el hecho de que matarían si atacaran el mundo humano sin mostrar dudas les hacia ponerse una nota mental y era no tenerlos de enemigos y mucho menos hacer algo estúpido que afecte el mundo natural o ellos sentirían lo que esas palabras significarían en carne propia y las chicas no evitaban llorar y sentirse miserables mientras miraban el anillo que tenían en sus manos que el les hubiese entregado a cada una, temiendo que el Issei que conocieron y amaron ya no exista mas.

 _-Eso lo se hermano…..entiendo lo que quieres decir y lo he vivido en carne propia…..desde que mi madre me separo de ustedes lo he padecido cuando trataron de moldearme a su ideología que yo no acepte, ademas de que trato de liberarme de la maldición que hay en mi sangre para seguir viviendo y hacerme mas fuerte, tu sabes bien lo que yo deseo…..tener muchas esposas y muchos hijos e hijas…-_ decia Azrael mientras Issei al oírlo solo sonreía mientras se detenia un momento haciendo que su hermano se detuviera.

 _-Sabes algo…ahora que escuche un poco mas de lo que ocurrio cuando te separaron de nosotros y oírte decir ese deseo…haces que recuerde mi deseo de ser el Rey del Harem, tu sabes bien lo que me ha ocurrido y aunque trato de olvidar lo que paso no puedo, recuerdo ese día cuando ellas me abandonaron tal como fue ya que días antes había tomado la decisión de convertirme en un mejor hombre para ellas…..por eso había empezado a entrenar y a estudiar intensamente para tener un buen trabajo y sobresalir para ser digno de ellas que incluso me había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo, quería ser independiente y prospero que con lo que gane y ahorre había mandado a hacer anillos de compromiso para cada una….queria pedirles matrimonio y hacerlas felices mas que a nada….pero todo se fue al carajo ese día en que ellas me destrozaron…y para colmo me hicieron a un lado para querer tener una relación con Vali quien crei que era mi amigo…..solo por esa estupidez de porque era humano…acaso pensaron que no me dolio lo que hicieron…..mas alla de que las facciones me hicieran a un lado a pesar de todo lo que hice….lo que mas me dolio en el alma y corazón que deseaba morirme fue el que ellas me abandonaran como un maldito perro callejero…..por eso trato de que ese sentimiento muera…..aun con el pasar del tiempo aun tengo sentimientos por ellas que me duele tanto….incluso Ddraig me lo dijo que si continuo asi no viviré mucho tiempo tal ves un año mas…y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de eso no puedo perdonarlas, el odio y el rencor me corroen demasiado…que solo deseo hacer trizas al clan Gremory y a quienes me dieron la espalda…pero trato de reprimir eso….me duele pero viviré con eso…..lo único que me queda es ver mi sueño morir con el pasar de los días….y esperar que la muerte venga por mi…..-_ solo quedo un silencio después de lo que dijo Issei mientras se quitaba los lentes para limpiarse las lagrimas y volver a acomodárselas y reanudar su camino, Azrael igual en silencio pero lo comprendia al tener el mismo sentimiento a pesar de su deseo, sentía en su corazón que no lo lograría por ser lo que es, el mundo sobrenatural quedo en shock al oir las palabras de Issei acerca de sus sentimientos y la carga que ha seguido sosteniendo con ese rencor y odio quienes admiraban al muchacho estaban sin creer que el posiblemente moriría en un año, quienes forjaron alianzas gracias a el solo agachaban sus cabezas en señal de vergüenza pòr no haberlo apoyado y buscado cuando mas les necesito por todas esas veces que el se sacrifico por ellos, pero con los Gremory era peor al sentirse como basuras por desecharlo por seguir ordenes de ancianos aferrados a sus tradiciones absurdas y obsoletas pero quienes no soportaron mas fueron las chicas que se fueron a sus cuartos destrozadas al saber porque el muchacho hizo todo eso…..fue por ellas por las cuales el empezó a cambiar sus habitos y modo de vivir para hacerlas felices pero que todo se fue a la mierda al seguir las ordenes y consejos de gente aferrada al pasado y solo preocuparse por conservar sus privilegios.

Ambos jóvenes ya habían llegado a la entrada de la sala de reuniones en donde podían escuchar algo de alboroto por que obviamente no escuchaban la respuesta de sus camaradas y saber el estado de las bombas, pero Issei estaba desconcertado ya que sentía una presencia algo familiar que le hacia sentirse muy molesto como ese día que conocio a Kokabiel, que sin mas titubeo destruían la puerta para sorpresa de los presentes donde se notaba al presidente Trump alterado que hasta el cabello lo tenia desarreglado que incluso se notaba que lo habían golpeado, mientras Putin estaba con un rostro calmado y sereno observando lo que ocurria, cuando estaban por atacarles el que era su líder los detenia un sujeto encapuchado que no podía verse bien su rostro pero Issei al verlo sentía muchos deseos de hacerlo trizas.

 _-Ninguno de ustedes podrán hacerle frente…ambos pudieron con nuestros escuadrones y por lo que veo lograron desactivar las bombas…..no se si fueron mandados por el clan Gremory o algún otro grupo de la facción pero no nos detendrán, aquí será el inicio del infierno en la tierra…..ja ja ja ja…-_ en ese momento en que se reia el encapuchado recibia un certero derechazo en su rostro que lo derriba pocos metros quedando adolorido sobándose la quijada.

 _-Jamas pensé que escuchara tu horrenda voz maldito cuervo de mierda…pero esta vez me encargare de partirte tu puta madre….maldito Kokabiel…..-_ se veía un Issei mas que encabronado mientras su mirada se volvia dragonica que parecía emanar fuego deseando desatar su furia para darle la paliza de su miserable vida.

 _-Maldito…..ese golpe me dolio…acaso nos conocemos….jamas te había visto pero siento como emanas tanto odio hacia mi y eso me agrada….creo que tendre con que entretenerme y probar mi fuerza antes de buscar enfrentarme al Hakuryuukou…-_ al verse descubierto el caído se levantaba y quitaba la capucha confirmando lo que el pelirrojo había dicho para mostrar sus alas renovadas de caído y preparar su lanza para empezar la pelea, mientras Azrael miraba que los restantes del grupo se llevaban a los presidentes para dejar el sitio mientras el peliazul los seguía de cerca para buscar liberar a los presidentes a salvo ademas de que la ultima bomba debía ser localizada.

En la sala de reuniones el caído atacaba con velocidad con su lanza queriendo empalar a su oponente pero este esquivaba su lanza sin alejarse demasiado anticipando sus movimientos empezando a desesperarlo que incrementaba su velocidad para tomarlo por sorpresa cuando creía que estaba por herirlo se sorprende que el pelirrojo atrapara la punta con dos dedos sin resentir daño alguno ademas de no permitir que la moviera o retirara cuando Kokabiel buscaba que hacer Issei ya con su puño listo le acertaba un puñetazo en el estomago levantando al caído resintiendo todo el gran daño para alzar su pierna derecha arriba para hacerla descender hacia el caído y estamparlo en el suelo con tal fuerza que se agrietaba haciéndolo caer al piso inferior, Kokabiel resentia el daño que le habían causado y notaba que su boca tenia algo de sangre como señal que sus órganos fueron lastimados justo en ese momento se hacia a un lado para evitar que el pie del pelirrojo impactara en su cabeza mirando como dañaba el suelo, trataba de levantarse y contraatacar pero antes de que lograra algún movimiento su oponente ya lo sujetado para atravesar su cuerpo a la pared varias veces y luego al suelo que parecía oir sus huesos romperse con cada impacto, Issei miraba como el caído incrementaba su poder hasta el máximo para querer herirlo atacando sin pensar pero el pelirrojo lo esquivaba con facilidad y lo recibia con combinaciones de golpes como un boxeador profesional para darle una paliza mientras los espectadores gritaban en apoyo al chico que las mujeres se sentían mas atraídas por esa muestra de poder y fuerza letal para darle su castigo a uno de los mas fuertes de Grigori.

 _-Maldito…..como te atreves a lastimarme de ese modo…yo siendo uno de los mas fuertes….capaz de matar a un Maoh…yo soy…-_ pero el se quedaba callado al sentir como su oponente empezaba a emanar su aura rojiza mostrando su fuerza asi como esos ojos se notaban mas de un dragon furioso sediento de sangre, Kokabiel retrocedia en el suelo aterrado cuando el chico alzaba su mano y materializaba su Booster Gear en su brazo izquierdo con ese tono escarlata intenso dándole un efecto de estar en llamas y en su mano derecha materializando la Divide Dividing con un tono blanco como en un estado muy puro y sagrado y la intensidad de la joya azul.

 _-Acaso ya no te acuerdas de mi….te refrescare la memoria…me llamo Issei D. Hyodo el actual Sekiryuutei y no permitiré que se atrevan a atacar al mundo humano….A MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS COMO TU!-_ cerrando su puño derecho cargándolo de energía pero en eso algo ocurriría dejando al clan Gremory con la boca abierta ya que notaron que el muchacho cargo poder de la destrucción sumándole el poder de la Booster Gear para darle un golpe en el pecho del caído que sentía como todo ese poder recorria su interior para después gritar del intenso dolor y de su boca y ojos escurriera sangre terminando por salir humo de su interior para caer el cuerpo pesadamente al suelo sin señales de reacción o de vida quedando solo un silencio que se rompia al escucharse los pasos de Issei dejando el lugar para ir con su hermano terminando una breve batalla pero con el punto final marcado.

Con Azrael el había seguido a los demás terroristas hasta llegar a la azotea sin que ellos tuvieran mas opciones para asegurar su escape que por ese momento de distracción y titubeo el muchacho lograba eliminar a quienes tenían cautivo a los presidentes para sacarlos de ahí y ponerlos a salvo prosiguiendo a eliminar a los demás, cuando quedaba el ultimo sabiendo que no vivirá para contarlo activaba la bomba pero con el reloj a 30 segundos de detonarse para lanzarse a matar al peliazul que lo partia en dos sin piedad, al acercarse a la bomba miraba que el tiempo corria para alejarse unos pasos y concentrarse para convertirse en un dragon negro de aspecto grotesco y comerse la bomba de un solo bocado a su interior justo antes de explotar y resistir la fuerza destructiva hasta sacar un fuerte erupto acompañado de humo y algunas flamas en ese momento llegaba Issei mirando los cuerpos mutilados de los que quedaban del grupo terrorista y su hermano que regresaba a su aspecto humano aun eruptando algo de humo, el presidente de Japon y EUA se habían desmayado de la impresión pero el de Rusia estaba sorprendido que se acercaba a ambos jóvenes…..

 _-Ustedes son los que el mundo ha estado esperando…son los portadores de la "D" no es asi…-_ decia con seguridad Vladimir Putin solo recibiendo las miradas serias de ambos jóvenes al oir lo que el mandatario ruso había dicho…..

 **La misión había terminado pero que el presidente de Rusia les mencione la D les daba a conocer a los muchachos que al parecer su presencia era sabido por unos cuantos y debían saber el porque…que sucederá…pronto lo sabran….**

 _ **Sientan el Poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


End file.
